Through Thick and Thin
by isn't-she-lovelyy
Summary: "We're just friends, right?" "Of course." "... You sure?" "I honestly have no idea." /a drabble collection that follows Charlie & Alex through thick, thin, and just plain awkward.
1. Dinnertime

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is my first entry out of ten for the "Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition" on HPFC. It will center around Charlie Weasley & Alex Pierce (my OC; I hope to make a longer story 'bout the two of them). **

**Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated! :)**

**Word Count:** 215  
**Pairing:** Charlie/Alex (OC)

D is for Dinnertime

The Burrow is quiet. Very quiet. _Too_ quiet. And awkward. Especially for those by the names of Charlie Weasley and Alex Pierce.

"So, Alex," begins Mr. Weasley. "Tell us about yourself."

Alex sets her fork down, stealing a glance at Charlie, before looking around the table. "Well, I'm from Ireland, and I moved to Romania to study dragons when I finished my education."

Silence ensues.

"So, Alex," George says suddenly. "How long have you and my brother been, you know, _doing it_?"

Alex chokes on her forkful of food, sputtering loudly while Charlie pats her back. Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Hermione look appalled; Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Bill try muffling their laughter; and Mr. Weasley and Angelina scold George feverishly for his 'rude implications'.

"We're, um… we're not," stammers Charlie. "W-We're _just friends._"

Alex fervently nods her agreement.

"Yeah, right," George snorts sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You can cut the sexual tension in here with a _knife._"

This brings on another coughing fit from Alex, who's choking now, and Charlie pushes out his chair and stands angrily. It's at this moment that little Victoire and Teddy decide to bounce into the room. The blonde four-year-old looks up innocently at her father and asks, "Daddy, what's sexual tension?"

Yes, just a normal dinner at the Burrow.


	2. Shut Up

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter doesn't belong to be, nor does Norberta. I do, however, own Alex.**

**Word Count: **200**  
Pairing:** CharlieAlex

S is for Shut Up

Charlie strolls into Alex's office, and the redhead glances up when the door closes behind him. He plops down on the corner of her desk, grinning like mad, and Alex sighs.

"Hello, Charlie," she says, not bothering to look up from her jumble of paperwork, "is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, not really."

Alex rolls her eyes and pauses to dip her quill into the ink bottle in front of her. "Well, if you don't need help with anything, I've really got to concentrate, so if you could–"

"Have you seen Norberta lately?" Charlie cuts in. "She's grown quite a bit."

"That's lovely, Charlie, but I'm kind of in the middle of something right now," she tells him, though he pays her no mind.

"Reckon we should tell Hagrid? I bet he'd be happy to hear from us."

"Honestly, I need to finish these papers by tonight, so if you would just lower your voice–" Alex purses her pretty pink lips when she's interrupted once again.

"Maybe we should invite him to visit!"

"Charlie!" she screeches, finally fed up with his disruptions.

He stops mid-sentence and his wide eyes flick towards her. "Yeah?"

"Shut up."


	3. Elusive

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I own Alex and Greg, I suppose.. Enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**

**Word Count: 202  
Pairing: CharlieAlex**

E is for Elusive

"Greg, have you seen Charlie?" asks Alex, poking her head through the door of her coworker's office.

"Sorry, haven't seen him."

"Damn," she mutters, pursing her lips. "Thanks anyway." And she's out the door and down the hall in a matter of seconds.

When Alex finally finds him, he's lying in a grassy clearing with his eyes closed and a good ten minute walk away from his office. She cocks her head and moves forwards, plopping down beside him. A grin graces her lips when his eyes flutter slightly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be very elusive, Charlie Weasley?" she inquires, flopping down on her back, her red hair fanning out around her. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

He shrugs, lifting his hand to twirl a curl of her hair around his finger. "Work's been hectic."

"You can say that again," she mumbles, basking in the warm sunlight that streams through the treetops.

He sighs after a few minutes of silence have passed. "Thanks for finding me."

Alex smiles sweetly, shifting so that she can face him. "I'll always find you."

Laughing, Charlie lets the wisp of cherry hair slip through his fingertips. "You sound like a stalker."


End file.
